


Brat

by swtalmnd



Series: Two Doms and an Eggsy [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Eggsy's being a brat. Merlin and Harry do something about it.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isidore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/gifts).



> for isidore13, who is the bestest friend an internet perv could hope for
> 
> thanks to kate_the_reader for betaing, and queenthayet for cheerreading when all seemed lost!

Eggsy was being a brat. There was no other word for it; the lad was being cheeky on the comms, skirting the very edge of disobeying orders, and nearly got himself killed ignoring his exit instructions to go for one more bit of intel.

Harry was worried sick, and Merlin was displeased.

"Oi, guv, wotcher?" said Eggsy, leaning in the doorway of Merlin's office.

His insouciant attitude wilted gratifyingly when Merlin levelled a glare at him. "Close the door, Eggsy." Merlin's voice was low, dangerous, and firm.

Eggsy swallowed and stepped inside, eyes glancing at the screens before he complied. "Yes, sir."

"Stand right there, I'll be a moment," said Merlin. He turned to deal with a few things and delegate one other one, and lastly called up the one other person who needed to be there. "Harry, he's here. How d'ye want him?"

"Naked and on display," said Harry, voice clipped as it only got when he was furious. "I want to see every single bruise and scrape."

"Will do." Merlin left that single comm connection open so Eggsy could hear the distressed sigh, so the little brat could see what anxiety he'd caused their lover. "You heard him, boyo, naked and presenting."

"Yessir," said Eggsy, meekness itself now that he was seeing the consequences of his action. He stripped off efficiently and hung his clothes in the wardrobe as he'd been taught, then went to the centre of the room and stood, legs spread and hands behind his head. Merlin watched pointedly, listening to Harry's amplified breathing over the comm and Eggsy's softer breaths there in the quiet room.

"Shall I start the kettle?" asked Merlin, once Harry was in the bullet train.

"Please," said Harry, his voice holding that note of desperation that only worry or sleep deprivation could bring out, at least with regards to tea. "I'm dying for a cuppa."

"Will do," said Merlin, doing the work pointedly instead of letting Eggsy serve them.

Eggsy let out a soft, guilty whimper.

"None o' that, lad," admonished Merlin. "Ye'll show real regret before we're done."

"Yes, Master," said Eggsy with a sigh.

Merlin kept his own sigh internal; he and Harry had been too busy lately to give their puppy the attention he needed, but they'd already had their own punishment watching Eggsy take dumb risks. Eggsy needed this, and even more he needed the positive attention he'd get afterward. Harry and Merlin had already put a few things in motion to make sure they'd have time to give both.

The door opened and fortunately it was Harry who came in, not that anyone at headquarters was unaware of their relationship. "Have you looked him over yet?" asked Harry, voice tight.

"Not yet," said Merlin. "I was saving it for you, and making us a good strong cuppa." He'd prepared a whole pot like a civilised man, and was setting up a tray with two proper cups and a smaller cup they could use to feed sips to Eggsy with less danger of spillage.

Harry locked up and strode over to Merlin for a showy kiss, taking some of his stress out that way before turning to Eggsy. "Are you aware of why you're on punishment, Eggsy?" He stepped up and began his exam from the back, using hands and eyes to pick out every bruise and scrape.

Merlin's gaze followed Harry's progress, making mental notes of what spots to avoid when it came to his own turn with their wayward boy.

"Yes, sir," said Eggsy. All his earlier impudence had drained away into contrition, which boded well for the rest of their day. "I shouldn't make you worry."

"Nae, you shouldn't," said Merlin darkly. He brought the tea over to their little fireside nook, taking the chair that he found less comfortable for sitting, but perfect for delivering a reminder of the wages of disobedience.

Eggsy swallowed as he sat.

"You've any number of bruises that could have been avoided had you been less careless," said Harry, in that tone of sharp disappointment that could curdle even Merlin's stomach. "Not to mention this cut across your ribs from taking off your suit, what were you thinking?"

Eggsy let out a little puppyish whine. "I wanted to be spectacular!" he blurted.

Merlin sighed. "We'll make more time t'keep ye from seeking out negative attention, puppy."

Eggsy swallowed again and Merlin smirked; this might be something of a double-edged sword for him as his masters relieved their stress with him. He whimpered when Harry pressed on a few specific bruises, but fortunately there didn't seem to be any major injuries.

"You'll have to be careful of the cut, perhaps a different position today?" said Harry. He sat and poured for them, hands ever so slightly unsteady as he mixed up three cups of perfectly-brewed Darjeeling.

Merlin contemplated for a moment, then chuckled and nodded. "I've a bit of an idea," he said.

"I thought you might." They sipped their tea, leaving Eggsy to stew in anticipation. Not to mention readying themselves to be the stern masters that Eggsy needed at a time like this, and not let guilt blunt the edges of their conviction.

"I was thinking of getting a brisket from the butcher for this weekend, missions willing," said Harry.

Merlin leaned over and kissed him. "That sounds delicious, love. You know everything you feed us is brilliant."

"Biscuit?" Harry handed over a custard cream, taking one of the chocolate digestives he preferred. "It's good we finally admitted to catering that I'm here more than in my own office."

Merlin chuckled. "Aye, it's much easier to be out to the whole lot of them. Now people know that a locked door is not to be trifled with if they know what's good for them."

Harry snorted. "I don't think Bors will ever recover."

They continued on like that through two biscuits apiece, until Eggsy was squirmy and whimpering with dread and eagerness both.

"Stop that wriggling and come here," said Merlin sharply.

Eggsy immediately dropped to all fours and came crawling over. He nuzzled at Merlin's hand. "I'm sorry," he said, giving his most sincere puppy eyes.

"You will be," said Merlin darkly. He fed Eggsy a few sips of tea from the small cup, enough to empty it once and give the lad a little comfort before his punishment.

Eggsy started to crawl over Merlin's lap once the cups were set down, but Merlin stopped him. "Can't put pressure on that cut, lad," he said with a smirk. "We'll do this another way." Merlin shifted the kneeling pillow so it was between his feet and then turned the lad arse over teakettle, so Eggsy's arms were on the pillow, his back to Harry, and his legs on either side of Merlin's waist. His arms and thighs took the weight rather than his wounded stomach, and it put his arse on perfect display for whatever Merlin might want to do with him.

Merlin wanted to do a lot of things.

"That's quite a lovely solution," said Harry, sitting back to sip a fresh cup and admire the view. "Let us know if the position becomes a problem, or you'll only earn more punishment of the less fun kind," he added sternly.

"Yes, Masters," said Eggsy meekly, sounding very put in his place indeed.

Merlin smirked. "I think you need a little something more before the spanking." He reached for the lube and snapped the cap, pouring the warmed liquid over Eggsy's opening, the view quite an alluring one from his vantage point.

Eggsy moaned, voice desperate and perhaps louder than he intended. "Oh, please, it's been so long, Master!"

"I know, I know," said Merlin, rubbing his fingers over and around Eggsy's entrance. "We'll get you nice and full after, one and then the other until ye've not a drop left." He slipped one finger in, finding it still glided in easily enough; it hadn't been so long as all that, after all.

Eggsy wriggled, and Merlin gave his bottom a sharp swat. "None o' that," he said, hitching him back up with a firm hand. "You'll fall."

There was a pause where Merlin thought perhaps the boy would argue, but instead he settled more securely in place and murmured, "Sorry, sir."

Warm satisfaction edged out a little more of his anger, and Merlin gave Eggsy's bottom a little squeeze. "Good boy," he praised, just to feel Eggsy twitch around his finger, which he turned to two settled in deep and firm like an extra handhold. He shifted his grip so he could reach both cheeks with his other hand and took a moment just to breathe.

Eggsy sighed with something suspiciously like contentment, and Harry's expression was starting to lose that tension between his eyebrows finally. Merlin met his eyes for a moment, familiar brown that he'd loved for years filling up with warmth and heat in equal measure.

"Don't come," said Harry sharply, and clearly to Eggsy.

"Nosir," replied Eggsy swiftly.

"No counting this time," said Merlin. "I want ye to feel what it's like, not knowing when or how the torment's going to end."

Eggsy whimpered, arse clenching around his fingers, thighs squeezing in to cling more firmly to Merlin. "Yes, Masters," he murmured, guilt heavy in his voice.

Merlin didn't wait a moment longer, smacking into the firm flesh of Eggsy's arse and both feeling and seeing him twitch. Eggsy's startled yelp brought some satisfaction into Harry's face, and Merlin smirked and continued on as he'd begun, getting the other cheek with an equally loud thwack. The angle was awkward, but the feel of Eggsy clenching around his fingers with every strike was worth any muscle strain he'd have later from the odd position.

Eggsy's arse went from pink to red; his voice grew pained and then hoarse and finally he began to sob wetly, apologies spilling from his lips as Merlin continued to spank him. At Harry's nod, Merlin gave a last few, gentler smacks and then rubbed Eggsy's bottom soothingly. "That's it, lad, let it all out."

Harry went to one knee and between them they got Eggsy rearranged into Merlin's lap, clinging and sniffling, with a finger of Harry's inside him next to the two of Merlin's. Harry snuggled in from the back between Merlin's spread knees, so Eggsy was sandwiched between them, safe and loved.

"There you are, love," said Harry, voice soft and soothing now that the punishment had been given. "You won't be such a foolhardy brat again, will you?"

"N-no, sirs," said Eggsy, sniffling into Merlin's neck. He loved to bury his face there and nuzzle at Merlin's jumpers, which had resulted in a few more of the softer sort making their way into Merlin's work wardrobe.

"You'll tell us when you need attention wi' your words next time," said Merlin, an order as much as a question.

"Yes, Masters," said Eggsy, sighing and relaxing as Harry rewarded him with another finger. Eggsy always did like being full up of his lovers, however he could get them, and this was no exception. His arse was hot against Merlin's thighs, and Merlin could only imagine how good it would be to slide his cock between those red, sore cheeks.

"Harry's going to have you first," said Merlin, getting a surprised look from the man in question. "Then ye'll ride me once he's reassured himself."

Harry snorted. "Is that what we're calling it today?" he teased, but Merlin was rewarded with a warm, sweet kiss anyway, Eggsy snuffling happily as he was squashed between them.

"Oh, aye," Merlin teased right back. "A bit o' reassurance will do us all good."

"That it will," said Harry. He kept his fingers inside Eggsy while he deftly got his cock out with the other hand, and Merlin helped with the lube so that Eggsy only had to be empty for a moment before Harry thrust firmly up into him. 

Eggsy gasped, then whined as fine wool was rubbed against his sore bottom, Harry grinding up into him mercilessly. Merlin had an arm around the boy and he curled his clean hand around Harry's hip, giving it an encouraging squeeze. There was something priceless about moments like these, sharing love with both of them, feeling welcome and necessary even when they made love to each other, even while waiting his turn.

"I love ye both," he whispered into Eggsy's hair, getting another whimper and a little shudder out of their boy.

Harry groaned and started thrusting, the words magic on both of them still, though they weren't so new as all that.

Merlin breathed in the scents of them, sex and lube, cologne and shower gel and that terrible stuff Eggsy put in his hair. He was so hard in his trousers but there was a different pleasure to be had in feeling Eggsy jerk and gasp and moan, in knowing he'd have to change his jumper after Eggsy came all over it, in watching Harry's face as he shattered himself and Eggsy both with each thrust.

Harry broke first, crying out and spilling into Eggsy, each pulse of his cock making Eggsy whine and jerk.

"Please, please!" begged Eggsy, rutting against him. "Please, you, too!"

Merlin melted at the unexpected request, not for orgasm but for his other lover, and between the three of them they got his cock out and slicked and swapped for Harry's softening erection. He groaned as he sank into the wet, sloppy grasp of Eggsy's arse, the heat inside and out going straight to his balls.

Harry crowded in close again, his cock tucked demurely away and hands cleaned, echoing Merlin's pose from earlier with a hand on each of them. "I love you both, as well," he said, and Merlin moaned and started moving, pulling Eggsy down onto his cock and thrusting up to meet him, heedless of the boy's tender arse or the mess they were undoubtedly making of his lap.

The sounds were obscene, the creak of leather and slap of flesh, the squelch of lube and gasps of breath, moans and whimpers and gasps from all three of them. Eggsy started chanting, "please," over and over in breathy need and Merlin knew he'd not last much longer himself, not after everything else.

"Wi' me, love," growled Merlin, feeling his balls tighten. He squeezed Eggsy's hips tightly, fingers pressing into the sore flesh of his arse, and snapped upward with one last thrust before emptying himself into his boy with another growl.

Eggsy yelped and came right after, spilling onto Merlin's jumper in thick spurts and sobbing into his shoulder as the pleasure and pain overwhelmed him all over again.

"That's it, love, you're home now," said Harry, rubbing his back soothingly. "Just relax."

Merlin petted him, too, letting his own breathing return to normal as the slick heat of orgasm gave way to the sticky warmth of afterglow.

Merlin sighed. "A cuppa and perhaps a towel?" he asked, once Eggsy had subsided back to sniffles. "I have no idea how it is you always keep your suit immaculate."

Harry chuckled. "You don't actually care if you have to change or torment the cleaners," he teased, snagging the towel first and getting them cleaned up enough to be going on with. "I prefer to give them a minimal number of things to give me shit about."

"I suppose I do get less gunpowder residue on my clothes," said Merlin with a laugh.

Eggsy giggled, too, and accepted a few sips of tea from his cup when it became obvious he wouldn't be asked to give up his clinging cuddle anytime soon. "M'sorry I was a brat," he said, once he'd swallowed.

"You're forgiven," said Harry, kissing his forehead.

Merlin kissed his nose. "We'll all do better from now on."

Eggsy settled in with the happiest of sighs. "Love you, Masters."


End file.
